You'll Find Me
by MrsGGrissom
Summary: A short story about Sara's return.


_**It took a while for him to figure out how to say it, and fortunately, or unfortunately, it just came out.**__  
__**"You know, maybe we should get married." He smiled at her, caught up in the moment, until-**__  
__**"Ouch."**__  
__**She turned her and over, the swelling had begun.**__  
__**"Oh.. oh… ow!"**__  
__**"I'm sorry," He said, most caringly.**__**He stared at her, still smiling, and all the while through her pain, she still managed to smile back at him.**_  
_**"No."**__  
__**"No?"**__  
__**"No. I can't do it."**__  
__**"Oh, um…" Grissom looked confused, his gaze returned to the hive.**__**"We should finish up here."**___

_**--**___

_**'This dream has followed me everywhere,'**_** she thought. **_**'Even when I ran it still followed me.'**_  
**Sara sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her clenched hands. She understood now what Grissom must've felt when she just left him standing there, in front of Hodges, of all people. **_**'I should've just told him no. Instead I drug him along for no reason. Why Sara? Why? All of this could've been avoided. Talk to the man, he's grown. Tell him what's going on. He finally opens up to you, and you close up on him. That wasn't fair, Sara. Not fair at all.'**_** She knew her dropping hints didn't work well with him, why she did it, she didn't know. "Well, I wonder if I can fix it now." She spoke to no one.**

**--**

**Grissom heard a knock on the door, and decided he should actually get up for once.**  
**She left him standing there a week ago, and he'd been sitting like a duck, sitting in his own stew. Grissom reached the door, peeked out and saw no one. He carefully opened the door and looked out. There, on his porch was a letter. He realized he had stopped breathing, and took in a deep breath. He picked up the letter and went back inside. He knew.**

**--**

**He sat there on the couch, eyeing the letter that sat on his coffee table.**

_**'What am I afraid of?'**___

**He opened the letter.**

**Up and off to work again, going through the motions**  
**I bet she tried to warn me and I didn't even notice**  
**till I got home and found her gone**  
**Left with just a letter**  
**Folded with a key on top**  
**Sitting on the dresser**  
**I opened it**  
**It simply read**

**Look and you will find me**  
**I won't be that far**  
**I'll be right here waiting for you with open arms**  
**I don't want to live without you**  
**But I can't go on like this**  
**Torn between the man I love and the one I'm living with**  
**Its a conflict of emotion**  
**To my heart I must be true**  
**I know that I need you**  
**But you have to need me too**  
**So if you get home and miss me in your life**  
**You'll find me**

**I called her family asked everyone who knows her**  
**Telling them in detail all the things I should have told her**  
**How much she really means to me and how much I'm regretting**  
**But so far no one's heard from her and all that I am left with**  
**Is how I let her go**  
**And the letter she wrote saying you'll find me**

**I spent the next eight hours wondering where on earth you were**  
**It was getting late, I was getting tired and growing more concerned**  
**When all at once it hit me, that piano bar back home**  
**Where I asked you to marry me**  
**And there you were alone**

**I knew I would find you**  
**And how it warmed my heart**  
**To see you right there waiting for me with open arms**  
**Said I don't know where I'm going, but I can't go on like this**  
**The thought of life without you is something I just can't live with**  
**Its a conflict of emotion**  
**To my heart I must be true**  
**You told me that you need me**  
**Well, girl I need you too**  


**So if you come home and want me in your life**  
**You'll find me**  
**You'll find me**  
**You'll find me**

**He gasped. Closed the letter, and stood up.**  
**It all went so fast. He showered, ran from room to room grabbing a shirt, socks, shoes, and finally, his keys. He knew where she'd be.**

**--**

**He drove fast, and when he finally reached his destination, dust kicked up all around the SUV.**  
**He got out and walked around, looking over the sheets carefully, not wanting to miss her. Not again.**

**He came to the overpass, and walked to the middle, directly underneath.**  
**He turned 360º in a circle.**  
**He saw nothing.**

**Then he heard a sound, a crack. Something like a shoe on a stick.**  
**Grissom turned to face her.**

**He whispered in disbelief, "Sara..."**  
**She walked slowly towards him, head down, hands in her jacket pockets, scuffing the **

**ground with her shoes.**  
**She couldn't keep eye contact with him.**

**The memories came flooding back: **

_**"What are you doing here?"**___

_**"Contextualizing. Shopping cart in the lab is like a lion in a zoo. I needed to see it in its natural habitat."**___

_**He was remembering. Remembering how on that night, she looked so beautiful.**__  
__**Remembering how she mimicked every move he made, like a dance in the moonlight.**_

_  
_  
**"How'd you know?" **

**"You always said you considered our encounter here the most romantic. I guess I'm going soft."**

**"You always were soft, that's why I fell.." she paused and choked back tears, "That's why I fell in love with you."**

**He drew closer, and wrapped his arms around her.**

**She began to giggle.**

**"What?" he stepped back from her, and studied her face.**  


**"Either it was you being a softy, or the way your ass looked in jeans."**

**He couldn't help but smile.**

**"Does this mean you're coming home?" **

**"Yea," she began to tear up, "I'm coming home."**

**They held hands and walked slowly together in silence.**

**"Sara?"**

**Grissom turned to confront her.**

**She said nothing, only waited for a response.**

**"I've done a lot of things wrong, but there's one thing I know I need to do right."**

**He reached in his pocket and pulled something out.**

**"Marry me. Not for the tradition. Not for the certificate. Not for the Ceremony. Marry me because you love me."**

**Sara grew wide eyed. Sara never considered herself much of a girly-girl, more like a tomboy, but the squeal that escaped her surprised her. She threw her arms around his neck.**

**"Yes!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes. Let's do it."**

**She gave him a kiss and drew her head back.**

**"You haven't shaved," she said as she smiled.**

**"I was waiting for you."**


End file.
